The Heart of the Wind
by Sterlin
Summary: Legolas must come to terms with a lost love.


The Heart of the Wind...  
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The fair elven prince walked on in silence, gazing at the beautiful trees. Â "I have never seen such a place as Lothlorien," he says to himself and Gimli looks up at him.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "They are all the same to me, but if I may say so myself, this is the one place I would prefer not to see," he says, and Legolas frowns. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Did I say you could say so?" he says rather irritably, for it is well known that elves and dwarves were not on good relations. Â Seeing the Lothlorien elves turn and glance at him momentarily he closes his mouth and says no more. Â Setting his stride a bit longer he leaves the grumbling dwarf behind and walks next to the four hobbits. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â And so they walked on into the forest of Lothlorien. Â Legolas' heart was weighed down much, by the grief over Gandalf...and for a grief yet unspoken. Â As the company walked on, little Frodo noticed a stray tear on the elf's fair face, and looked up startled. Â "Legolas!" he exclaimed quietly, but Legolas had raised his face to look at the trees and sky above for a moment. Â When he looked back at the hobbit, the only sign of the tear was a slight glassy appearance to his eyes.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yes, Frodo?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice, and Frodo peered out at him.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Are you...alright?" he asked, even though he knew that none of the company was 'alright' at that moment. Â Legolas smiled gently down at him and placed a slender hand on his shoulder.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "We all have pains in our hearts now, and perhaps new emotions awoken by the forest. Â A time will come for everything," he said distantly, and Frodo could see that he was not completely paying attention to what he was saying. Â Nodding, he turned away from the elf and surveyed the forest. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Where are we going?" he asked, seeing what appeared to be a great tree standing before them. Â Legolas' face shone with a sudden brilliance, and his smile was one of joy.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "To the home of Lord Celeborn and of Lady Galadriel; she wishes to speak to you," he said. Â Frodo felt Sam pinch his arm gently, and he knew that the other hobbits were rather fearful of this Galadriel. Â Legolas did not notice, and instead turned away to once again survey the forest.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â It seemed as if the steps to Lady Galadriel continued forever, right up into the sky and heavens beyond. Â A silver light shone around them all, mingled with golden touches. Â "Lothlorien," Legolas said, the words flowing off of his tongue. Â "Her home," he said, and Frodo looked up at him again. Â The tone of his voice made it seem to Frodo that the elf was not speaking of Galadriel; however, he had no chance to ask.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Before them appeared a man and lady dressed in silver and white. Â Galadriel Frodo thought to himself, his eyes widening. Â He seemed to displace time and thought upon seeing her, and suddenly her voice invaded her head. Â Little did Frodo know that she was speaking to them all silently.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Legolas also heard her voice. Â Legolas, prince of Mirkwood...I know that the sorrow in your heart is not entirely from the loss of our beloved Mithrandir...seek and you shall find, Legolas...seek her and you shall find her Galadriel spoke to him, and Legolas' eyes widened from terror, surprise, and anguish. Â He could not find words, and he could not hear the words that Galadriel was directing towards the company.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The next thing he was fully aware of was Frodo pulling gently on his cloak, and Galadriel standing behind him. Â Ahead of them the company was traveling downwards, seeming lighter of spirits. Â Legolas took a step forward and shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the chill in his spine. Â As he traveled down the steps, he thought for a moment he heard a voice in the wind. Â But it is not so he said to himself, following Frodo down the silver staircase. Â The last thought sent a pang of immense sorrow through his heart, swifter than any arrow could fly. Â He nearly stumbled, but little Frodo caught his arm.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Legolas, what is the matter? Â It is not like an elf to loose himself," he said quietly, even though he knew Galadriel would hear them no matter how quietly they talked. Â Legolas looked Frodo deep in the eyes but remained silent for many long moments.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I have...sorrows upon my heart...that Lothlorien has remembered. Â There are many grievances that I have not yet come to terms with, and instead have placed them behind a blockade in the back of my memories. Â Of these tales you shall hear about later; now is not the proper time," he said quietly as he swiftly hurried down the stair. Â Frodo followed him silently, confusion apparent on the hobbits face. Â Behind them, Galadriel watched with eyes that saw all and knew all. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "It is time to awaken the wind," she said aloud, and Lord Celeborn looked at her gravely. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Is the young prince ready?" he asked her, and Galadriel stared down at Legolas.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "There are lessons he must learn, and times he must come to terms with, if he is to survive the peril that lays ahead of him. Â If he can come to terms with this, then perhaps he can save her yet," she said slowly, elegantly, and Celeborn nodded gravely.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Then after the feast, tonight; we shall awaken the wind to his eyes, to his ears, and to his heart," he said, leading Galadriel down the stairs. Â A small smile graced her face, one that was not evil, not merry, not pleased, not content, but a combination of all emotions expressible on an elvish face. Â Legolas turned for a brief moment and saw but that little smile, and the grief that rode on his shoulders weighed down again. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â He walked on in silence, more rapidly than before. Â Elves were traveling about, singing their grief of Gandalf, and preparing food for themselves and the Fellowship. Â Legolas set out to assist them, but Galadriel placed a warm hand upon his shoulder.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Rest, young prince. Â You will need your strength for the night," she forbade, and a chill ran down his spine. Â As Galadriel walked away, he slumped against a tree and closed his eyes. Â The wind tousled his blond hair, but he did not bother to fix it. Â Once more he thought he heard a voice upon the wind, but he shook his head and ignored it, thinking merely Â It is not so.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â After they had all dined and were ready for night's rest, Frodo came across Legolas sitting high upon a tree's bough. Â The moonlight shone down between the branches, illuminating the elf's face.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Legolas?" Frodo called, and the fair elf looked down. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hello Frodo," he called, swinging nimbly down from the branch. Â Frodo sat down besides the tree at Legolas' motion and looked at him curiously.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "What's wrong?" he asked after many silent moment, and Legolas turned his pale eyes upon the hobbit.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "There is a grief that I have, that holds many memories in this forest," he says quietly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "But I thought you had not traveled to Lothlorien before?" he asked, and Legolas smiled weakly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Not I, dear Frodo. Â But the one who held my heart was born and lived in these woods," he said. Â A cloud seemed to pass over his eyes and over his heart, and the little hobbit was struck by how aged his appearance was suddenly. Â "Her name was Kaluri," he said at length, with great pain. Â "She was dark of hair and blue of eye, quick of wit and merry of spirit," he said with a chuckle, even though the tears were apparent in his eyes. Â "I met her upon one of my travels towards Rivendell, to speak with Elrond for my father. Â She was traveling by herself, and the times were not safe for that; just as they are not safe now, but perhaps not as dangerous as they are now," he said. Â Resting his head against the tree, Legolas gazed upwards at the moon for a few long moments. Â Frodo sat patiently, not wanting to rush or hurt the normally silent elf.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I knew I loved her the moment I set eyes on her, Frodo. Â Do you know what that is like?" he asked, and Frodo shook his head slightly. Â "You will find out one day, young one," he said dearly. Â "She held the serenity of the starlight in her eyes and in her skin, the beauty of the earth in her hair and her clothes, and the grace of the wind in her movements. Â I feared though that she would never return my emotions, for she seemed to fair for me," he said, a twinge of humbleness streaking across his face. Â "But she loved me, Frodo. Â She truly loved me, as no other creature has for quite some time. Â I took her to Mirkwood with me, promising that I would return with her to Lothlorien and spent some time there.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "But the times changed swiftly after her arrival to Mirkwood, and I was required to leave elven lands on duty of my father. Â My travels would take 60 days and 60 nights, in the least, and they were not befitting of a woman such as Kaluri to accompany me on. Â She went as far as Rivendell with me, and there we parted...my promise to her was that I would return to Lothlorien for her, and hers to me was that her heart would remain mine until I returned.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "The last time I saw her, Frodo....I knew she did not want me to go. Â Nor did I want to go, and I nearly refused to leave. Â But Kaluri...she knew that if I refused to go I would be betraying my father's trust, and she could not allow that. Â 'There is a time for everything, Legolas. Â Our time will come once again upon your arrival to Lothlorien' she said. Â I kissed her on her forehead and embraced her one last time, before embarking on my journey," he said.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â At length the elf was silent again, and when Frodo looked up at his face he could see tears of burning silver streaming down the elf's face. Â "Legolas," he said quietly, sorrowfully, placing a small hand on the elf's arm. The wind embraced them both as the elf sat crying, trying to regain his composure.  
  
After a few moments Legolas tried his tears on his sleeve, and turned to face the moon again. "There were others who wanted to claim her heart, others who were not so kind and loving. There was an elf by the name of Zephral, who had acquired a good amount of bad blood. He was the only evil elf I have ever encountered, or heard of. It is rumored that he belonged more to the blood of men than the blood of the elves, but rumors are just words spread by the wind.  
  
"He loved my Kaluri, but did not know of me. While I was away, he offered her his hand and she refused. 'My heart belongs to another' I was told she said, and Zephral was furious. He said that her heart belonged to no one and was his for the claiming," Legolas said bitterly. Frodo could hear the fury in the elf's kind voice, and saw the contortions of his mouth. "Kaluri could not leave the boundaries of her home in Lothlorien, or else Zephral would be there. But Kaluri had blood similar to the blood than runs through your veins...she found adventure, and to some extent, desired it. There was no way that even Galadriel or Celeborn could keep her here.  
  
"She disguised herself and rode out of the boundaries of Lothlorien under the watchful eye of the moon, to race the stars for just one night. But evil has an ever-watchful eye, as you have just come to discover. Zephral was waiting for her there, at the hilltop. That night, Zephral disgraced all elves, and spoilt what elven blood ran through his veins. When Kaluri turned to run...he...struck her down," Legolas said with a great sigh, one which rode upon the heaving sobs shaking his shoulders. Frodo placed a calming hand on the elf's arm once more, although tears were welling up in his own eyes. A gentle wind blew through the area, pushing Legolas' stray hair behind his shoulders and wrapping him in cool warmth.  
  
Through the trees, Galadriel stood watching the pair. Her ancient eyes seemed to glisten with tears unshed, and she turned to walk away. "He is awakening her," she said, walking rapidly towards the stairs as the elf began to speak again.  
  
Legolas looked up at Frodo and sighed deeply, trying to keep his voice. "When Galadriel and Celeborn found her, she had passed beyond they're healing," he said, and Frodo looked up in confusion.  
  
"I thought elves were immortal..." he said, and Legolas nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes, but they can die from grief, or by fire or steel. Kaluri and I were young, and not yet as strong as other elves are now. And Zephral...he was stupidly wise. He did not strike her down with an elven weapon...no, he used a man made weapon, one of steel," he said, shaking his head. "If he could not have her, he was determined not to let me have her either.  
  
"But when Galadriel and Celeborn found her, they could not let her die. She pleaded with them, with what breath she had left...'I must not leave yet...I must watch over him...I must guide him...I am all he has, he is all I have'...that is what she said. So Galadriel and Celeborn took her spirit and intertwined it with that of the wind. And in the wind she rests, until the time has come for her to awaken. She can never come back in true solid, elven shape...but the wind can form apparitions of her in dreams and in reality," said Legolas, his strong voice now barely more than a whisper.  
  
"She has not awoken yet?" asked Frodo anxiously, seeing the pain still evident in his friend's eyes.  
  
"No," said Legolas as he shook his head. "They say they feel her here, and she watches over me in her sleep...I feel that...sometimes...." he said, his voice trailing off. The hobbit looked up curiously at the elf.  
  
"You feel what?" he asked, and Legolas shook his head with a little laugh.  
  
"It is absurd...but I feel her and see her in my dreams...like our dreams are intertwined. It is like we are one; we feel the same emotions, the same joy, the same sorrow," he says sadly. "But I do wonder if what happened really happened. After all, 'twas not Galadriel who told me; she merely told the story to my father, who told it to me when I returned. You know, they refused to have a funeral for her. I do not know where her body is, I was told that it must not be disturbed until it is time for her to be awoken," he said quietly.  
  
"How will you know when that is?" asked Frodo before he could stop himself, but the elf just smiled gently through his tears.  
  
"I was told that when the time comes I would be sent a message, one which I must not ignore. I do not know, however, what that message is. There will also be, one final test...a test that will determine if she still holds love for me, and if I am strong enough to face the coming perils," he said, before lapsing into silence. For many long moments Frodo sat next to the elf, taking in the story that had just been told. When he got up to leave, for hobbits need their rest, Legolas took him by the hand. "You must tell no one of what I have told you. 'Tis not the time or place for them to learn of my past, nor is it the time or place for love stories. I told you because I trust you, and because Lothlorien has bid me to get the grief out into the open for the wind to heal," he said gravely, and the hobbit nodded solemnly.  
  
"I will keep your story safe," he said, and Legolas kissed his forehead in blessing.  
  
"Rest, young Ringbearer. The magick of Lothlorien will ease both of our grievances with time...but you must rest now," he said, turning Frodo towards where the other hobbits lay sleeping.  
  
"But what about you?" asked Frodo, turning around. Legolas stood up, and towering above Frodo it the moon created a silver halo around his head.  
  
"The night time is the time for elves, and I have yet much to think about, and much to heal. I shall be fine with what rest I get," he assured Frodo. With that the two said goodnight, and Legolas was left alone.  
  
At length he sensed another presence behind him. Turning slowly from his spot under the tree, he spotted Galadriel standing a few meters away. She stared at him straight in the eye, beckoning him to come near.  
  
As Legolas climbed up from the ground, Galadriel walked away towards the steps. Legolas followed her as she started to climb, and around him he felt the wind sweeping in circles. He felt entranced by the light of Galadriel, and by the calming words that had entered his mind. As they reached the top, Galadriel joined hands with Celeborn, and they turned to face Legolas.  
  
Young prince, you have answered the message; the time is near for her to awaken, and for your heart to be set at rest Galadriel spoke into his mind, seemingly shutting off his other senses. Legolas stared blindly ahead, seeing only Galadriel and Celeborn - nothing else. But much has changed, it seems, since you last saw her. You were not the warrior that you are now. iI is up to her to decide if she wants to formalize and ease your grief said Galadriel, and Legolas nodded weakly. Galadriel and Celeborn smiled, their bodies radiating a heavenly light. Raising their hands and faces towards the sky, they began to speak in the elegant elvish tongue. Legolas spoke with them, though he did not know what he was saying or why he was saying it.  
  
Far down below, Frodo sat watching the three elves. He had awoken to Legolas' quiet footfalls, and now watched as his friend stood prone. "They have him under a spell," he mused aloud, watching the on goings from the shadows of the ground.  
  
Something in Legolas' mind registered that the two elves were speaking an ancient form of elvish, one he was not entirely familiar with. His words seemed different that theirs, and he realized they were not coming from their thoughts...they were coming somehow from his. With great difficulty Legolas deciphered some of the chant, and realized that he was pleading with the wind for his love, and his life.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel snapped their heads down, staring straight at Legolas as they continued chanting. Their eyes glowed a deeper blue, and the wind picked up so suddenly that the tree rocked back and forth. Caught deep under the spell of words, Legolas barely noticed that his feet had left the ground as he started to float upwards. The wind whipped his hair out of the braids, and carried him over the edge of the staircase.  
  
"Legolas," Frodo said, though his voice was barely a whisper. His friend levitated, his strange words growing louder and suddenly more desperate and he became able to move himself once more. This wind was not the loving wind that Legolas had spoken of...this was something else, brought upon by Galadriel and Celeborn. There will also be, one final test...a test that will determine if she still holds love for me, and if I am strong enough to face the coming perils Legolas' voice echoed in the hobbits mind, and his eyes grew wide in fear. "This isn't a test, this is murder!" he cried out, springing from the ground and running towards the star case.  
  
As Frodo reached the bottom stair, a warm wind blew by him and encircled him. You cannot pass it whispered in his ear, with the chimes of the stars, the laughter of children, and the sorrow of a dying heart. Frodo tried again, but the wind stirred once more. He cannot pass if you pass it said, encasing the hobbit in warmth. "He cannot pass if I pass?" Frodo asked himself. Realizing that it was a riddle, he gasped. "He will fail if I break the spell," he whispered to himself, and looked up. The wind almost tore him from his place at the footfalls of the stairs, and he grasped the railing tightly.  
  
Suddenly above him, there was a great crash and light, and Legolas seemed to hover in mid-air. "Awake!" cried Galadriel and Celeborn in elvish, and the wind at once stopped. Now free from the spell, Legolas' eyes grew wide with instant terror as he felt the wind stop supporting him. "Help!" he cried out in elvish tongue desperately, reaching for something...anything.  
  
"Legolas!!" Frodo screamed out, seeing his friend falling. "Legolas!!" he screamed, but his last cry was swallowed him by the wind.  
  
Legolas cried out in fear, the images of Galadriel and Celeborn's faces fading from view. The ground approached rapidly, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Kaluri...help me," he pleaded silently, opening his heart to the wind.  
  
There was a great cry, and the wind swept through Lothlorien like it had never before. Legolas was swept with it, moments from the ground. Frodo watched in terrified awe as the elf was pushed towards the heavens, through the treetops. "Legolas!" he cried out once more, before he heard a merry voice in the winds.  
  
"You always were at home in the treetops, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood," spoke the wind, and Frodo saw Legolas climbing down from the tallest of trees. Leave his sight, hobbit. This is for him and his love Galadriel's voice demanded, and Frodo scurried behind a cluster of bushed.  
  
The wind seemed to carry with it stardust, and at length the stardust converged into the image of a dark haired girl. She looked up towards Legolas, bidding him to come down and join her.  
  
"Kaluri!" cried the elf, and Frodo had never heard such joy in one voice before. Legolas lept swiftly down the tree and ran towards her, silver tears of joy streaming down his face. He opened his arms to embrace her, but she put out her arms to stop him.  
  
"I am but moonbeams and wind, my love. You cannot grasp me physically," she said with much pain, and Legolas nodded. "I have but a short time, for the wind bids me travel with her; if I am to accompany you, and care for you, then I must join further with the wind," she said quietly. After a pause, Legolas nodded lightly.  
  
"Dear Kaluri...you will not leave my side?" he asked gently, and Kaluri shook her head.  
  
"I am yours forever. Listen to the words of the wind, for I shall always be there, guiding your hand, foot and heart. I will not let you come to harm," she vowed, and Legolas crumpled to his knees. "Legolas! What ails you?" she asked, bending down beside him.  
  
"I do not deserve you love, Kaluri. I failed you," he whispers, and Kaluri shook her head.  
  
"No, Legolas, you failed me not. What happened was destined to happen; you gave me something to stay for, in spirit. You are my love and my life. Where you go, I shall go," she said. "Rest peacefully, my love. This is not the last time we shall meet by moonbeam, nor by the intertwining of our dreams. The wind is everywhere, forever and always," she said, rising up to her feet. Legolas stood before her, and Kaluri held out her hand. "This is yours...my heart, my soul, and my life," she said. Legolas held out his hand, and Kaluri dropped into it a beautiful silver necklace, much like the one Arwen had given Aragon. "Keep it safe, my dear Legolas, and close to heart," she said, and Legolas clutched it to his heart.  
  
"I shall," he said, before fastening it around his neck and slipping it under his clothing. The wind began to pick up again, and Legolas' eyes widened. "One kiss," he said, seeing the moonbeams start to falter. Kaluri's eyes glowed deep blue with love and anguish, as she leaned down for one final kiss.  
  
As their lips met, a strange sense of peace settled over Legolas' heart. A tingling spread warm through his body, centering around his heart. Pulling away, he saw Kaluri raise her hand in blessing. At peace once more, Legolas raised his hand and blessed her.  
  
The wind picked up again, slowly scattering the moonbeams before Legolas and sending them back to the heavens. Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at each other, before turning and entering their home in the tree.  
  
Down below, Legolas walked slowly and silently towards the Fellowship. There were few hours before dawn, and he finally felt as if he could rest in peaceful sleep. As he lay down besides his companions, he heard Frodo scrambling into his resting spot. A vague memory of Frodo's voice screaming his name flickered through his mind. It left quickly, but it left a deep sense of friendship, loyalty, and love for the dear hobbit in its place. Their eyes met briefly, and they both seemed at peace.  
  
As the elf and the hobbit drifted off into sleep, the wind drifted over them both. Thank you, dear hobbit, for opening him up. I am in your debt, and shall guard you through your peril a kind voice entered his dreams, and Frodo smiled in his sleep. The wind watched over the company at rest, but lingered over Legolas. For many times will come to pass where the wind lingered with Legolas, but without surprise; for it is he that carries the heart of the wind. 


End file.
